Midnight Groan
by The Alternative Source
Summary: SEQUEL TO WEDDING VOWS. Dean wakes up once again to the sound of groaning from his wife. His very pregnant wife. Chlean.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Groan

Sequel to Wedding Vows

By The Alternative Source

Author's Note: This idea was given by hotforjensen101. She wanted to see a fan fiction with Dean being happy with his own kids. I took her suggestion and flipped in around a little. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let's begin. And remember review, review, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. I WISH

"Hmmm," was what made my eye lids open. A midnight groan had just waked me up again. For the hundredth time tonight I rolled over and looked at the face of my wife. My very beautiful, stubborn, and pregnant wife.

"You ok Chlo?"

"Yeah. I just feel a little weird." I look at her face and see that she looks a little flushed and sweat is starting to build up on her forehead. I put my hand on her swollen bell and rub it while trying to make her relax.

"Is my little man moving around a little too much? That's Winchester blood for you," I tell her laughing but the look on her face stops me.

"What makes you think that it's going to be a boy? I, for one, think that it will be a girl. A beautiful little girl."

"Sure…. Our family has luck with what?...Boys," I told her while laying down facing her. She looked at me and scolded at me.

"Whatever. Bet you twenty bucks that it's a girl," she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and it took her a little effort to push herself off the bed, "And stop looking at me while I haul myself off the bed. The least you could do is help me."

Leaning over I smack her bottom, "Don't worry. I still think you look sexy." She smacked my hand away and waddled to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. I plopped back down on the bed and scratched my stomach.

It's been three years since our wedding and I still love her as much as I did the first time I woke up in the hospital after she saved us from the jinn. And in three years lots of things had changed. Sammy and I still went on hunts every once in a while. But it had become less and less because of the pregnancy and Sammy had gone back to school a couple months ago.

Also Chloe and I had bought a house near Sammy's school so we could all stay close to each other. We did think about moving back home to Lawrence. But the house held too many memories for us to live in it, so we opted for a two story house with two bedrooms. When we moved in Sam said he didn't want to deal with the sounds of me and Chloe messing around in our room anymore. So we converted the basement into an apartment for Sammy.

The biggest change came when Chloe told me that she was pregnant.

He looked over quickly when he heard something fall in the bathroom, "You ok, Chloe?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just knocked over the toothbrush holder by accident," came her irritated voice from the bathroom.

'She always gets defensive whenever I ask her if she's ok. Stubbornnnnnnnn.'

Nine months ago we had all stayed in after a tiring day of work, school, and demon hunting. Sammy and I had plopped down on the couch and were enjoying some beers while watching TV and Chloe was upstairs taking a shower. She had come down a little while later and sat down in my lap and started watching TV too. When I had offered her some of my beer she said she couldn't. I thought she was a little too tired or something so I asked her why. Then she blew my mind by telling me that she was pregnant and that in nine months I would be a dad. Surprised couldn't even describe what I felt as I tackled her and kissed her.

All I could think about was how in nine months I would have a kid. My own kid.

'Nine months.'

I sat up in my bed as I heard Chloe groan from the bathroom and it suddenly hit me. Looking at my watch I realized it was nine months today. Chloe and I had been so wrapped up with all the baby stuff and furnishing the baby's room that we didn't even realize that the day was coming around so soon.

I got up quickly and knocked on the door, "Chloe, are you okay? Open the door."

The door opened and Chloe told me, "You have some killer instincts, don't you."

I looked at her feet and saw that there was a puddle of what looked like water by her feet.

"You're water broke," I stated and looked back up at her with a smile on my face, "Come on we have to get you to the hospital. Where's your hospital bag?" I pulled her out of the bathroom and helped her sit on the bed. I pushed her blonde hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"We're having a baby, Chloe."

"Have you been reading my pregnancy books?" she said while giving me a weird book.

I smiled and walked to the dresser and began getting dressed, "What if I have?"

"I knew you were a softie inside. Sam owes me twenty bucks." I looked back at her and threw some clothes at her so she could also get dressed, "Hey, watch where you're throwing that." The clothes that I threw at her had smacked her in the head.

"Sorry. I was aiming for right next to you." I smiled as I told her that as I finished putting on my jacket. I looked around the room quickly and spotted the bag that Chloe had packed just in case her water broke unexpectedly.

"Sureeeeee. Like I haven't heard that before," I heard from the bed, "Ok, I'm ready."

After grabbing the bag I looked back at Chloe and was surprised to see her already dressed.

"Damn. That was quick. Where did you learn that?"

"From you," she stated while walking past me and out the door. I followed her and we both descended the stairs and started down the hall to the front door.

"From me?" I asked her as I grabbed the keys before she did.

"Yes. From you. I know how to dress myself quickly because you have this obsession of doing it everywhere. Even if the chances of someone walking in on us in very high."

I opened the door for her and locked it behind me before jogging down the front steps after her, "Obsession. Now what proof do you have of that? I have no obsession."

Chloe stopped and turned towards me with an annoyed look and patted her swollen belly, "Are you sure about that? Because this belly looks like enough evidence to me."

I smiled and scratched my head as I opened the car door for her, "One point Chloe, zero Dean."

As soon as she was safely in the passenger seat I ran to the other side of the Impala and started up the car. As I started pulling out of the driveway Chloe started groaning again and held her stomach while her face scrunched up.

"Contraction, "was the only thing she said.

I finally pulled out of the driveway and changed the gear to D, "I got you baby. I'll get you to the hospital."

Author's Note: Hey, guys. I love all the ideas that are being put out there. The next chapter will have the birth of Chloe and Dean's son or daughter of course. So what do you guys think? Should they have a boy or a girl? Your reviews will tell me what to do. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

On to the next chapter. Ciao.


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight Groan

Sequel to Wedding Vows

By The Alternative Source

Author's Note: This idea was given by hotforjensen101. She wanted to see a fan fiction with Dean being happy with his own kids. I took her suggestion and flipped in around a little. Hope you guys enjoy it. Let's begin. And remember review, review, and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Smallville. I WISH

In no time they arrived at the hospital. Dean helped Chloe inside by carrying her in his arms even though she protested that she was too heavy for Dean to carry. As soon as he went through the doors and made his presence known to the doctors and nurses there Chloe was in a hospital room and in a flimsy hospital gown.

"OHHH…" Chloe groaned as another contraction hit her. The doctor had told her that the contractions were not close enough yet and that she was not fully dilated yet so she had to wait.

"I told you that you should have taken the drugs," Dean said. He walked in the room with a cup of ice chips in his hands.

"You know I hate hospitals. I would rather deal with the pain instead of having them poking at me and what not."

"The pain must be getting to you to be talking like that," Dean smirked when he saw that she was getting irritated. He loved to irritate her. It was the reactions that he got from her that he loved the most.

"Your tactics to irritate me aren't going to work today. Now hand over the ice chips," Chloe said with her voice getting irritated completely contradicting what she just said. She stretched out her hand and shook it in the air like a little child that wants its favorite toy.

Dean walked over and kissed her forehead while handing over the ice chips. He sat down in the chair right next to her and leaned back in the chair watching Chloe devour the ice chips. He smiled as he thought 'My wife.'

For the next hour Dean kept running back and forth getting Chloe ice chips and holding Chloe's hand as more contractions hit Chloe harder and harder every time. Chloe was getting more irritated by the minute.

Finally the doctor came in and checked her and announced that she was ready. The doctor got everything ready and settled in between her legs to help with the delivery,

"Now Chloe your contractions are getting closer and closer. When your next contraction comes around I want you to push as hard as you can. You think you can do that for me Chloe?"

"Sure, sure." Chloe looked over with panicked eyes to Dean. It was time to deliver her baby and she finally realized that it was happening now. Chloe and Dean would be parents. They would have a baby. They would be parents. Dean noticed her panicked eyes and instantly started running his hand through her hair and whispering sweet assurances to her that only she could hear.

"You'll be ok Chloe. You're the strongest woman I know. You can kick child births ass and you know it."

Chloe smirked, "You're damn straight I can."

The doctor started talking to her again as he saw that Chloe's face scrunched up in pain, "Now Chloe I need you to push. Ok. Now push."

"Ahhhhh," Chloe pushed as hard as she could. When the contraction ended she tried to steady her breathing.

"That's good Chloe. Now I need you to push again. Here comes another one," the doctor said.

And just like he said another contraction hit and Chloe pushed. Chloe felt something like something was ripping her open.

"That's good Chloe. You're doing excellent."

Chloe looked over at Dean and said, "Dean you are never going to touch me again. Never. Ahhhhh…."

She had to stop as another contraction hit her. Dean held her hand in his and ignored her wild rants as she pushed.

"Ok, the head is out Chloe. You are doing perfect. Just a couple more pushes."

Chloe raised her head and looked at the doctor with a surprised look on her face, "A couple more pushes?"

Her head went right back down as two more contractions hit Chloe. As the contractions got worse and the baby started coming out Dean just looked at Chloe.

'I'm having a baby. I'm having a baby.'

With one last push a baby's cry was heard. Chloe's eyes watered and she started crying as she heard her baby's cries. Chloe looked over at Dean as he kissed her in happiness. She noticed that his eyes were watering as well.

Dean could only stare at his wife in happiness as he saw the look of joy on her face even though she looked tired and a slight sheen of sweat covered her skin. He also noticed that her eyes were open and alert. And her smile was from ear to ear. She looked beautiful.

He looked over at what she was looking at and he saw as the doctor pulled a small baby up and wrapped it in a blanket and beckoned Dean over to him.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" he questioned while offering Dean a small pair of scissors.

Dean looked over at Chloe and she pushed him, "Go on."

Dean took the scissors from the doctor and snipped the umbilical cord. The doctor then took the scissors and quickly went ahead and started to clean the baby before handing the baby over to the nurse behind him. After a couple of minutes of the baby being cleaned and the placenta being removed the baby was handed over to the doctor and he walked over to Chloe and Dean again. They both sat there and held each other's hands in anticipation.

"Congratulation's Chloe and Dean you have a beautiful healthy……"

Author's Note: Dun, Dun, Dun. THE END……………..Sike. I owe you guys so here's the rest of the story.

As soon as Chloe heard what the doctor said she smiled and looked at Dean, "You owe me twenty bucks."

"Cheater."

"Cheater?" Chloe laughed at the look on Dean's face, "How could I have cheated?"

Dean leaned forward and kissed her sweetly on the lips, "I don't know but you cheated."

"Sure….."

The doctor came back at that moment and with a small pink bundle in his arms, "Would you like to hold your daughter Chloe?"

"I would love too." The doctor leaned down and gave Chloe the pink bundle. Dean leaned in and watched as Chloe opened up the bundle a little and smiled at the object inside. Chloe and Dean had never felt this feeling that they were feeling right now. It was something filling as they both looked at the baby in Chloe's arms.

The baby had her eyes closed and surprisingly enough she looked like an exact copy of Chloe when she was a baby but with brown hair like Dean's. She was the most beautiful thing that they had ever seen. This was something that they both created. Together.

"Oh, Dean. I'm in love," Chloe said as she kissed her daughters face and kept admiring her daughters face.

"So am I," he leaned down and kissed his daughters forehead, "Chloe she looks just you. But with my hair."

"I know. She looks exactly like me when I was younger," Chloe looked at Dean with a smile on her face as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "Do you want to hold her?"

Dean said nothing for a second as he stared at what they created. Quickly he snapped out of it and smiled, "Of course. Hand my baby girl over." Chloe extended his arms towards him and carefully placed their daughter in Dean's arms.

Dean held his daughter close to his chest as he felt the warm bundle in his arms snuggle closer to him. He was a father.

"I'm a dad."

"I'm a mom."

"We're parents."

"Yup. So have you thought of any names?"

Dean looked up from his daughter into Chloe's eyes. He knew exactly what he wanted to call her but he didn't know if Chloe would go for it.

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"Mary."

Dean's smile couldn't get any wider as he sat on the hospital bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Dean," Chloe gave him a look, "I know that you've wanted to ask me about using your mother's name for a while. I want to name our daughter Mary."

"Then Mary it is."

Dean started rocking Mary in his arms while sitting closer to Chloe. Chloe rested her head on Dean's shoulder and they both watched their sleeping daughter with looks of pride. Nine months Mary had been inside of Chloe and now she was here. Now she was finally in their arms. Chloe moved over and motioned for Dean to lie down next to her. They both laid down on their sides and Dean placed Mary in between them. Chloe placed a hand on Mary and Dean placed his hand over Chloe's.

"I love you," Chloe whispered as she felt sleep tugging at her mind.

Dean leaned forward and kissed her tenderly and softly for a couple seconds, "I love you too."

In a matter of minutes Chloe fell asleep. Dean opened his eyes and watched Chloe and his daughter.

'He finally had what he always wanted. He had a family.'

THE END

Author's Note: Aww that was so cute. I tried to make this a little more of Dean's point of view because I haven't seen many stories from his point of view. And I wanted you guys to see what it would be like if Dean had a child. Sorry for the delay. Had a HUGE WRITER'S BLOCK.


End file.
